Girls Are Dirty
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Sequel to Princesses Are Dirty. Check the reasons inside. Rated MA, only for 18s or those higher than 18s. After being discovered in their sex-moments, Zelda and Kina gives Link a little fun surprise to make sure he keeps it a little secret... which is sex. ZeLink, KiLink, ZelKi


**This story is a separate chapter sequel of Princesses Are Dirty. Since that one was for the Yuri Contest by TheGroosenator, this one will be normal AND yuri. This fic is also made to satisfy (maybe) 1 and Aeon3valefore.**

* * *

As Link fell onto his bed overwhelmed by the pleasure he was getting, Kina sucked on his dick diligently to make sure he loved every second of it. Her saliva covered and spilled on his normal-sized erected penis, satisfying his life and his balls themselves. Zelda fixed the door with her magic and made sure that it was locked so tight no one could enter. Then she jumped above Kina and onto the area behind Link, where she started kissing Link wildly and sucking the air out of him.

Feeling awesome and happy, Link returned the sucking-session with Zelda, which caused his manhood to becoming harder and more erected; which made Kina happy, because she likes it when the dicks she sucks are harder and more erected. The pleasure traveled straight through Link to his mind, until he came, surprised.

The yellow liquid that shot out of his hot-looking sharp penis flew straight into Kina's mouth, which was currently wrapping around his erected fashioned big manhood. Stopping her sucking moment, the maiden shot up straight and licked her lips; Link's cum was tasty-

No. It wasn't just tasty;

It was delicious.

Like a piece of meat, or a piece of cake...

... Only better.

_ARRHOOOOOO!_

Wanting to taste the hero's mouth now, she motioned to Zelda and tapped on her. "Hmm?"

"It's my turn to see how tasty Link's wet cavern is!" she exclaimed. "I'll make sure he feeds you well, won't you Link?" she asked the warrior, sucking a bit on his manhood again.

"Y-Yeah!" he replied, totally hypnotized by the power of sex. Switching places, Kina started licking around the insides of ink's mouth as he did the same to Kina's mouth, while Zelda inspected the heavenly dick of a Hero of Time. "Hmm, not that bad for a hot warrior... Definitely my turn to eat it!" she declared, putting her mouth over the dick.

More sucking and slurping noises were heard as all the three became busy in their jobs; to have sex with each other. Then, Zelda adjusted her still-naked body's vagina on top of Link's manhood, while Kina faced Zelda and adjusted her own wet heavenly clit on top of Link's mouth. "Suck them, Link; I promise you they'll be as tasty as me!" the maiden claimed. The daughter of Gaepora then pushed down her own drenched clit onto her sex-mate's large dick, thrusting her clit onto it further and pulling them back and repeating the process. As Kina and Zelda, during their important sex project, locked their mouths together due to facing each other, allowing their saliva to spill onto Link's now naked body, the warrior himself was licking and sucking water out of Kina's wet clit.

They continued on like that, sweating more heavily (which was a good thing to them) after every second. Kina was rubbing her clit purposely on Link's face to make sure he tasted every bit of her own sweet naked body; Zelda was making sure he came into her so she would have his baby, and was also making sure both her mouth and Kina's cavern becomes as wet as possible, and Link was making sure all the taste of Kina was going to him and yet also making sure he pleasures Zelda to the end.

Cumming altogether, Link gladly drank the cum that Kina gave him, while Zelda herself made sure all the cum that Link shot out was sent inside her own body.

Changing positions, Kina was now rubbing her clit against Zelda while Link's dick was inserted into Zelda's butt. As both thrust their parts in and out, rubbed their parts left and right, they were close to climaxing.

"A-AHGH! LINK!" Both Kina and Zelda screamed.

"Z-ZELDA! KIINA!"

"AAAAGH!" they all screamed together as their liquids bursted into one giant energy of their cum being sent passing through each other's body.

They fought as much to not fall asleep, since they wanted to do more love-making; but tiredness had come to them and caused them to fall asleep.

Sex is awesome.


End file.
